


Nightmare Fuel (Jikook x reader)

by Nirilune



Category: Annabelle (2014), Horror - Fandom, Insidious (Movies), The Conjuring (Movies), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Character Death, Demonic Possession, Demons, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Ghosts, JikookxReader, Love Triangles, M/M, Paranormal, Psychological Horror, Reincarnation, Spirits, bts - Freeform, btsxreader - Freeform, namjin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 02:23:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20987255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nirilune/pseuds/Nirilune
Summary: Ghosts? Fine.Wanna play jokes with the lights and move my shit around? Fine.What we are NOT gonna do is attempt murder.(Y/N) is a normal 21-year-old with a normal full-time job and an online store that she runs on the side selling refurbished clothes.Oh! and she has three sorta friendly ghostie roommates, she knows they are there and they watch over her, but she's never seen their apparitions, nor have they attempted to communicate; just occasionally answer her questions whenever it's relevant.That is, until not one, but TWO exchange students show up at her door. Park Jimin and Jeon Jungkook, who she feels an almost unnaturally quick attraction to.Things go downhill very quickly. (Y/N) starts experiencing nightmares like she's never before and hauntings have skyrocketed into dangerous levels, putting her life in danger. She could never figure out why all of a sudden, she's being tormented by demons of enormous strength, and in a shocking twist, she finds her answers in the people she thought she could trust, and they don't have any idea how to save her."Would you like to know which of them were cowards?"





	Nightmare Fuel (Jikook x reader)

~Nothing that happens to you is a coincidence~

I pulled the blanket tighter around me, staring blankly at my laptop screen. My legs were crossed underneath me on the uncomfortable cushion, and Writer was open.

I had caught myself staring off into space again, or rather, at the little mosaic of picture frames on my apartment wall. Mixes of dark brown and black, creating a tree out of pictures of my family. It was my mom's idea and I let her do it, I was glad she did; especially now that I'm procrastinating yet another essay.

The word count read 3,072 words... out of 5,000 needed. Coffee was running through my veins now instead of blood, a half-empty mug filled with lukewarm caffeine sat right next to my laptop, and I debated with myself if I really needed this degree.

I sighed, re-reading the same article I've been on for the past hour for the nth time. None of this material had any reference or any means to defend my thesis but I'm stubborn and I was NOT going to surf the internet for another article after I've already cited this one.

A beeping notification from my phone earned my attention and I quickly saved my work three different times before closing out of Writer. I slid the phone off my wooden desk and into my palm, using my thumb to draw a pattern to unlock it. An app opened and a message popped up.

"Hello! Is your denim jacket with the painted flowers still available?"

I pushed my chair back roughly, and my mug tipped over; I screeched and quickly picked up my laptop and watched my flash drive fly across the room while the front of my jean shorts and black tee get drenched. I rolled my eyes at my flash drive before calling out into the room.

"Wow. Thanks for saving my schoolwork, I guess."

I did appreciate it, but I'm soaked in coffee and sugar-filled creamer that was steadily turning sticky and I wasn't a happy camper. I put my laptop onto my chair and hobbled into the kitchen, putting the mug into the sink and grabbing a bunch of paper towels, wiping down my desk in a grumpy manner.

I tossed the soggy, now brown colored towels into the bin and rushed to my room, peeling the clothes off and throwing on a pair of jeans and a soft crème colored shirt. I walked out and let myself into my workroom.

Opening the door to the closet inside, I was met with a section that had a row of several different styles of denim jackets; I opened the app again and replied to the message I had unintentionally left on read.

"Which one is it?"

The response was fast, which was always good for a customer.

"The blue denim one with the vase of sunflowers on it."

"What size?"

I sifted through till I found two jackets matching her description.

"Medium please!"

I hummed to myself, "Yes, I have one left."

"I'll take it! The price is the same as the one posted right?"

"Yup."

Two minutes went by and my phone dinged with a notification from my bank app, telling me that thirty-five dollars was deposited into my account. I dismissed it and texted the customer back, a little smile peaking on my lips.

"I received your payment and will need you to send your delivery address. Once that's done, I'll drop it off at the post office later today. You should receive it by the end of the week."

"Thank you! <3 *delivery address*"

"Thank you for shopping with Peamochi."

The buyer went offline and I tossed my phone onto my desk, wincing slightly as it clattered onto my table against the wall. I walked into the back of my closet and pulled out a small, folded cardboard box and a little storage bin next to it, and pulled them out into the middle of the room.

I plopped down and neatly taped the box open and I folded the jacket inside after putting it in a sealable protective bag. I stood up and shuffled over to the desktop and activated my label printer; printing out all the information and my store's logo. I taped the box shut and secured the label to it.

It was silent in the room after that, and I let myself fall onto my back. There was a loud screeching and when I landed on the floor, my eyes looked back to see a mannequin a few feet further than it was before. Air left my lips in a short whistle.

"Oh damn. Did I almost knock my head against it again?" my question went unanswered for a moment, and then my light's flickered once. My nose wrinkled, "Thanks then."

Nothing else happened and I laid there browsing on my phone, humming a soft tune under my breath.

My ghostie roommates (as I call them) are a bit difficult to describe. They don't exactly haunt me in the means of they want to hurt me... but they're kind of like little annoying shits that dote on me sometimes.

I came to the conclusion over the years that I have three little shits and two are male and one is female. The female usually stays in my room, and I can only really guess since I find my pens and color pencils scattered around everywhere. She likes my color pencils, so I told her she could play with the ones in my room but not my workroom... She only started listening when I threatened to call an exorcist.

The males are... interesting to say the least. When I first moved in, anytime I'd come home I'd find my underwear on my ceiling fan in my room, I don't know why they must've thought that was so fucking hilarious. It wasn't until weeks later that they lost interest in it and over time they kinda grew on me. I left the stove on for too long once when I fell asleep while waiting for my food to cook, they turned it off and I didn't burn my apartment down.

Although, like earlier, sometimes they don't care if I get messed up, as long as what I was doing was important. My coffee-stained clothes and my flash drive that flew across the room is more than enough of an example of that.

My phone started to ring and I answered it without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Heyyyy my favorite employee in the world!!" a nervous voice mumbled in my ear.

"What do you need Jezzabelle?"

"Arielle called in and it's suppppeer busy..."

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. "You want me to come in early?"

"Please!"

"I have to stop by the post office on the way. Can you handle the store for half an hour by yourself?"

She scoffed loudly, making me move the phone from my ear. "This IS my store you know. See you soon!"

The call ended and I rolled my eyes, peeling myself off the floor. I gathered my package and hobbled out of the room, throwing on the pair of white converse by the door and grabbing my cardigan and purse hanging on the rack beside the door.

The trip to the post office was uneventful. The employees know me by name and it was a quick drop off, considering it was one in the afternoon. The ride to my job was... slow. The drive itself didn't take ten minutes but the general atmosphere of today was just... off. An uneasy feeling settled over me and I nibbled my bottom lip as I pulled in to the parking lot of a vintage thrift store.

There were more cars there than usual and it took a minute to find a parking spot. The bell on the door jingled as I pushed my way in and my eyes widened to see Jezzabelle at the register with a long line. I hurried to the back and threw my stuff in my cubby and punched in. When I made my way back out, she was bagging a customer's clothes and shoving a receipt in it as well.

"Jez, what the heck is going on? You didn't put the sale sign out by accident again did you?"

The elderly lady pouted, her soft skin wrinkling as she did. "No. But apparently a cold front is supposed to be on the way and everyone has been buying jackets and pullovers."

I nodded as I helped the next customer, "I guess that is a _little_ surprising." I said sarcastically. "It's the second week of June, it should not be any type of cold around this time of year."

The line went down quickly between the two of us and just as quickly as it had gotten busy, it was suddenly stagnant. I leaned over the counter, rubbing my temples as a sudden, raging headache appeared, pulsing violently as my elbows slid on the glass.

"Well, since we are slow... You want to look at our donations in the back?~"

My eyes twinkled at her suggestion and I walked myself to the storage room. "I mean, since you asked so nicely..."

Her low pitched chuckles rang out as the door shut behind me. I leaned my back against it and groaned, continuing to rub my temples.

"What the hell man?" I grumbled under my breath.

Headaches were a come and go for me since I lived with three ghosts, but they've never been this bad outside of home. My eyes opened and I spotted several cardboard boxes stacked up against the wall. I pulled some latex gloves out of the little box on the wall and excitedly ripped into one, eager to find a distraction from the throbbing in my head.

It was a lot of men's clothes, but I sifted through it anyway; finding gems like jean pants and button-ups. At the very bottom was a worn-in, black leather jacket and my eyes sparkled when I pulled it out. It was in good condition, if slightly dirty and worn; but that was an easy fix.

The other boxes didn't have anything else quite as good, but I did add a pair of denim overalls, two skirts and a cardigan that would come to replace the one I was wearing now after some work. I shoved everything back and tied the black trash bag with a neon green tie, marking it as MY stuff. I started this method after a couple of bags of really good things got put onto the floor, and I've learned my lesson since.

A particular sharp pain had me lean over with a gasp. I sank to my knees and clutched my head in between my palms, sucking in breaths through clenched teeth. Tears flooded down my cheeks and my heartbeat was in my ears making everything even seem even louder.

After what seemed like forever, the pain slowly subsided; and I was able to catch my breath and blink through the blurry vision. Panic had settled in my body like a forboding flood, slow-burning and torturous.

_What the fuck?_

I've never had this kind of... episode?? before. Sure, headaches and dizzy spells, the occasional drop in pressure and temperature when I'm at home with the ghosts. But never like this. Never so painful that I was forced to shut down. Today has been a weird day, and I'm hoping that it doesn't continue onto tomorrow.

I groaned and lugged my bags outside to the storefront and Jezzabelle nodded slightly at me. 

"Hurry and put those away. We got some new board games I want to try." 

I smiled at her antics and made quick work of throwing my stuff into my trunk. 

I worked full-time here at Jezz's thrift shop, but I was really just getting paid to spend time with the old woman. She said she was lonely after losing her daughter to a house fire ten years ago, and although I would've taken the job anyway; she offered me free first dibs on donations and I refurbished them and sold them in my online store Peamochi. Designing has been a hobby of mine since I could remember, and I don't know what I would do if I couldn't design anymore. I'm a student at a fine arts college, and I hope to take over Jezz's shop one day. But she's still kicking strong so I really don't believe it'll be anytime soon. 

My shift went by rather quickly after several rounds of Uno and goldfish, and once seven o'clock hit, I was clocking out, locking up and driving home; humming a soft tune under my breath. Once I pulled into my apartment building, I realized I had another problem. 

I was going to have to lift these heavy ass bags up the stairs to the third floor where my apartment was. I groaned and waddled up two flights carrying both bags because I was_ not_ going to make a second trip. I leaned against the railing for a moment, gasping and wheezing sharply. I'm not out of shape, don't you judge me. I'd like to see_ you_ carry two full, heavy ass trashbags up three flights of stairs. 

Once I made it to my door, a large white envelope peaking out of my horizontal mailbox caught my attention and I dropped everything to pull it out. Seeing the sender's address, I grinned and tore the envelope open right then and there. 

Inside was a very long letter, expressing that I had once again been accepted as a host family for a Korean exchange student. I smiled and kept reading until something I did made my blood run cold.

"_Your student has already been well informed and provided with all of your information and is set to arrive at your location, the evening of June 13, XXXX._"

I looked at the top where the date of when the letter was printed was. _May 2, XXXX_

I looked at my phone in horror where the screen read _**June 10, XXXX. **_

I slowly lowered my hand and in a fit of anger, kicked my apartment door open, letting it slam shut as soon as I dragged my shit in.

"I just got this letter today. It was written _a month ago _and I'm just getting it** today.**"

I kicked the bags around my living room floor. "They're going to be here in _3 DAYS_. Are you _KIDDING_ me???!!!" 

I screamed out in anger as I grabbed my notebook off my desk and started furiously writing a grocery and errand list to prepare the best I could for the student to arrive. 

"I need to sleep. Today has been awful." I complained and I watched as the door to my bedroom swung open. 

I sighed and stomped my way in and threw myself into my bed, I screamed into my pillow. 

"WHYYYYYYYYYYYY."

I don't think even my ghosts had the answer to that one. 


End file.
